


人彘

by LocatedinMars



Category: One Piece
Genre: Amputee Sanji, Blindness, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, M/M, Muteness, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocatedinMars/pseuds/LocatedinMars
Summary: 我盯着那个东西看了好一会。





	人彘

**Author's Note:**

> 这是第一人称我日山治人棍车，背景是草帽团全灭，苟活的山治被做成人棍放在酒店里供人使用。含声带和眼球摘除。不知道人棍是什么东西的朋友请先去百度一下，不能接受请不要往下拉，不能接受请不要往下拉，不能接受请不要往下拉。

我盯着那个东西看了好一会。

一开始我以为那是个雕像，鉴于它一动不动又有着那样的造型。它看起来像个人，只不过原本该有手和腿的地方只剩下一截断茬，被漆黑的皮革包裹着，其余地方浑身赤裸。它的性器垂在一片干净的下身处，龟头和齐根断去的腿端平齐。它被放在玻璃柜子里，摆在房间一角，两个射灯挂在玻璃上，灯光给它的皮肤镀上一层金黄。作为一个雕像，这个造型有点过于前卫了。随即我发现它其实在呼吸，胸膛浅浅地一起一伏。

这是个活物。

它有着金色的短发，左边刘海有些长，梳理得整整齐齐。眼睛上绑着一块黑布。没被头发遮住的那边脸上有一根形状奇特的眉毛，眉尾卷成一个漩涡盘踞在额角。它的鼻梁高挺，有着一双薄唇，遮去眼睛的这张脸也相当英俊。它显得十分苍白，肋骨根根分明地立在身侧，在灯光映照下仿佛一只纤薄的瓷器。

装着它的玻璃柜前贴有一张纸牌，上面写着“有需要请自用”，下面还有一行小字“定期清洁，非常干净”。

我想了想，打开玻璃柜子，朝它伸出了手。

它很轻，甚至比我操过的一些充气娃娃更轻。打开柜门时它毫无反应，被我抱着走过会客室时它毫无反应，将它放在床上时它也毫无反应。它的脑袋垂在一旁，像是已经死去。“你还活着吗？”我问它，企图得到一点回应。但它没有理我。我脱掉鞋子爬上床，盯着陷在被褥里的它，思索应该拿它怎么办。最后得出的结论是既然写着我可以随意使用，而且都已经放到了床上，那不用也是浪费。于是我试探地伸出手，贴到它的脸上。

它突然动了。它靠过来，像胆怯的小动物一样用脸颊蹭我的手，仿佛对我的体温感到留恋。看到它在动令我惊奇。也许刚刚它在睡觉。它的皮肤触感非常细腻，稍微有些凉，回应的动作很小，温吞而无害。我触碰它，感到有些着迷。

真不可思议，我竟然会觉得没有四肢的它非常美丽。

我开始抚摸它。摸它的头发，摸它的脖子，摸它的脸，摸它的肩膀与脊背，摸它腹上隐约的肌肉线条，摸它光滑没有一丝毛发的下体，摸它的阴茎。它的喉间和脊椎尾部各有一条伤疤，肩上落着烧灼的痕迹。它的呼吸急促起来，苍白皮肤在我的手掌下颤抖，克制又隐忍地挣动着。我用指甲抠它的乳尖，将淡色的乳头摁下去又拉起。它发出惊喘，腰部抬起又落下，小幅度地摇头。金发柔软地铺开在被褥上。

我发现自己硬了。

我把它捞起来，让它躺在我怀里，双手绕过它的腰伸到前面去握住那条垂在腿根之间的东西。它的阴茎非常漂亮，尺寸傲人，顶端是深粉色的，或许是因为没怎么使用过。它震了一下，动了动脑袋，发丝擦过我的耳廓。我慢慢上下滑动手掌，它抽了一口气，阴茎在我手里跳动，逐渐抬起头来。我继续动作，它全身都绷紧了，张开的嘴间漏下轻微得几乎听不到的喘气声。骨骼与肌肉的线条流动着，残存的生命力从中汩汩流过。

我收紧手指。它挺腰射在我手里，随即瘫软下去，严丝合缝地镶进我的怀抱，软得像一滩烂泥一样继续喘息着。那点精液稀薄得几乎看不出是精液。即使这样，我也没有听过它的声音。我摸了摸它脖子上的伤口，它瑟缩了一下——鉴于它靠在我身上，这显得像往我怀里钻——或许他们取走了它的声带。

我把它翻过来面对面立着，盘起腿、拉开裤链让自己勃起的阴茎戳在它软下去的性器上，维持这个姿势仔细审视它的脸。高潮过后它的脸颊上浮起两团红晕，嘴唇也有了一丝血色，让它看起来比刚刚更有活力了一些。它稍微出了些汗，汗水挂在它的上唇，一片细小汗珠。

再往上的部分便被那块布挡住了。

说实话，这块黑布和其他地方的皮革一点都不搭，甚至并不能完整地贴合在它脸上，好像原本并不是配在一起的。布的颜色也不是纯粹的黑，被洗过很多次一样隐隐有些泛白。我凑近闻了闻，布上有一股极淡的汗味，也许是从它曾经的贴身衣服上面裁下来的也说不定。但我对布料一点兴趣都没有，只想看它的眼睛。它会有什么颜色的眼睛呢？会有什么样的神情呢？我探手在它的脑后摸索，想将这块布取下来。

我摸到绳扣的时候它突然猛地一晃头，绳扣从我指尖滑了过去。我有些吃惊地看着它开始挣扎，进行它能够进行的最大范围内的扭动，晃动腰肢，摇头，因为无能为力而有些可笑。我得好好扣住它才能避免脱手让它滑倒在床上。

“你怎么了？”我问。理所当然的没有结果。

我没有放弃解下布的念头，试图直接将布扯开。它似乎意识到这一点，忽然转头重重地咬在我的手臂上。那一下真是非常用力，惊得我险些给它一拳。倒不是说很疼，比起被冒犯的不愉快，更多像是看见兔子咬人的新奇感。

它松口就和咬下去一样突然，在我决定下一步怎么做之前它已经松开了我的手。血珠从它的嘴角滑落，松口大概是因为尝到了血腥味。我捏着它的腰，被咬的手一动不动，想知道接下来它会有什么反应。

出乎意料的是它重新低下头，开始一下一下地舔我手上那个渗血的牙印，将血舔干净，将紫色牙印舔得湿漉漉的。粉色的舌头探出来一点，讨好一样小心翼翼地划过那一小块区域。于此同时它开始颤抖。它抖得太厉害以至于没过一会我就能隔着舌头感觉到它在抖。情绪激动带来的红晕消退了，它现在看起来比最开始时还要惨白，嘴唇毫无血色，细密的颤动蔓延到它全身。它连呼出的气息都是抖动的。但即便这样它依然在舔咬伤的地方，一边发抖一边舔，光滑的舌尖涂开唾液，空气流动带来一点微凉。

我硬得要炸了。

“嘘……嘘……”我将它按回怀里，让它的下巴搁在我肩上。被咬过的手扶住它的后脑，绕开黑布的绳结梳理它那一头金灿灿的头发。“既然你这么不想，那我就不做了。”我在它耳边说。它的颤抖逐渐停下，呼吸也平复下来。它的眼窝是凹陷的，蒙在眼上的黑布没有被眼珠顶起的弯弧。它的眼球大概也没有了。想要解下黑布只是不死心而已。

“你有一对卷眉毛？”我问它。它没有回应。

“我想操你。”我说。它依然没有回应，只是伏在我身前软软地抽气。难道他们也拿走了它的听觉？

不管怎样，再不操它我大概要憋出病了。摁在它腰侧的手滑开，顺着脊线一路摸到它的臀缝，再往前摸到会阴和囊袋。这里一点毛发都没有，也许是有人定期给它修剪。包裹腿根的皮革触感让我多看了一眼；装饰着银环的皮革咬住断去的肢体残余，几乎像是黑色的皮套吞掉了它苍白的手臂和双腿。

它的呼吸又开始加快，湿热气流喷洒在我的颈窝。

我毫不留情地将手指塞进了它的穴口。它猛然一震，随即放松了身体。我的指尖在干涩甬道里向前爬行，它低低喘着，喘息频率随着我的动作加快减慢。即使没有润滑，它的后穴依然松软地吞下了我的手指，却没有松到让人失去兴致的程度。于是我又塞了一根手指进去。

现在它除了呼吸声之外又没有反应了。我本以为插入两根手指能让它动一动，它却没能让我如愿。我用手指玩弄它的肠壁，扩张这条窄道，而它只是趴着，仿佛默许我对它做任何事。我再稍微向前进一些，忽然摸到了一点湿意。我觉得有趣，曲起指节叩击它的肠子，发现湿意越来越多。

它开始分泌肠液了。

“他们把你调教得很好，是吗？”我问。它稍微偏了偏头，我不能判断这是因为话语还是因为我在它耳朵上吹气。

没过一会肠液几乎汇成了溪流，甚至顺着我的手指流出来落到床单上。这大概是我可以操它了的示意，于是我抽出手指，将它捧起来，对准我竖起的阴茎缓慢摁了下去。

这感觉就像慢慢挤进天堂。它的体内又湿又热，软肉热情地围上来挤压我的老二。它吞咽了一下，喉结在我的视野边缘跳过一个来回。我不关心它的表情，只是抓着它的屁股往下放，插入到一半时便失去耐心，撤去力道让它一坐到底。

它仰起头，发出无声的嘶叫。

我仿佛突然撞进了云端。它的体内出乎意料的烫，与微凉的皮肤完全相反。软肉被阴茎推开，又锲而不舍、律动着贴上来紧紧咬住入侵者。插入得太快让它不住痉挛，肠道也随之抽动，像多了张嘴在吸我。它的嘶叫中断成几声急喘，无力地动了动头，金色的发丝滑向一侧。

我握住它的腰，开始上下抽插起来。它的喘息被撞成破碎的音节，头发在我眼前震颤着。我反复凿进它体内，反复凿进湿滑的烂泥里。真的太爽了。它操起来感觉太好了。没有抱怨，没有拒绝，什么都没有，不会说话，不会评价，照单全收。我紧紧抱着它，然后换了个姿势，将它放倒在床上继续抽插，半秒都不想离开它的身体。

位置的突然变化让它有些惊慌地挪动脑袋，但背部碰到床单似乎安抚了它。它现在好像缓过来了，抿着嘴唇，连吸气声都不想让我听到。我抚着它的肩膀，开始亲吻它的脸。它小幅度地摆着头，企图躲避我的亲吻。在我撞到它体内某一处时它忽然停下了动作，用气音发出了尖叫。

接下来每一击都打在它的前列腺。它张开嘴，脸颊上蒸起红晕，唾液从嘴角溢出来，连胸膛都染上了粉色。它那根漂亮阴茎又一次勃起了，精神百倍地指向我，随着抽插的动作将前液甩到我的衣服上。我亲吻它的额头，亲吻它凹陷的眼窝，亲吻它的鼻梁，亲吻它下巴上稀疏的胡茬。它没有精力再躲开。

“我爱你。”我贴着它的嘴唇悄声说。它浑身一震——现在我知道它其实还有听力——蒙在眼上的黑布逐渐晕开一块湿痕。它哭了，鼻尖发红，水渍从布下蔓延开来，一路滑到头发里。我戳刺它柔软的肠道，看它的眼窝逐渐盛不住它的眼泪，于是那些泪水浸透布料，又变成道道湿痕。真奇怪。它没有眼球，却能流下这么多的眼泪。

它忽然抬起脸，毫无章法地吻在我的嘴角。它尝起来全是眼泪的咸味。我想要回应它时它却又撇开头，承受不住这么多快感一样短促地抽泣。我便吻它送到面前来的耳朵，吻它耳后的皮肤和耳廓。它用气音模糊地说着什么，然后——

我过了大概十秒才从白光中回神。它刚刚那一下收缩太猛了，我一点防备都没有的射了精，几乎连灵魂都要被它吸走。我平复一下呼吸，低头看到它也射在了我的衣服上。这大概算是扯平了。然后发现它的嘴在动。它的脸对着天花板，嗫嚅着，隐约能从嘴型辨认出它想说的话。

 _杀……。_ 它说。

认出那个句子时我隐隐有些不愉快，好像看到路边的流浪狗会说人话一样感到怪异。它只是继续说着，用沾满泪水的脸徒劳地对虚空重复那句话。我从它体内退出来，用旁边的毛巾擦干净自己，把弄脏了的衣服脱掉扔在床上，离开床整理好衣服，回来时发现它还在无声低吟。

 _杀了我。_ 它说。

我在床边坐下，把手指塞进它的嘴里。它含着我的手指说， _杀了我。杀了我。_ 我俯视着它，看到留在它身上的几个深色掌印，和那张掩在黑布下的湿润的脸，黑色皮革啃咬的四肢，被汗水沾湿的发丝。它鼻尖通红，还在不停的哭。我歪着头看它，忽然觉得它很可怜。

“好吧。”我说。

它不再动了。我从它的嘴里抽回手指，两只手捧住它的脸，低下头亲吻它的嘴唇。它抽噎几下，吸了吸鼻子。

我把它拉起来，拧断了它的脖子。

它软倒在床上。它看起来和活着时几乎没有分别；然而生命确实已经从那具苍白的躯壳里滑走了。我对它完全失去了兴趣，抽出纸巾擦了擦手，离开了房间。

出去的路上一个服务生跟上来询问我对房间是否满意。

我问他：“啊，我不小心把你们放在房间的玩具玩坏了，需要赔偿吗？”

他想了一下。“是放在柜子里的那个吗？请不要在意，我们有许多替代品，让您舒适才是我们的最高目标。这是赠品，不需要赔偿。”

“哦，这样啊。”我说，兴致缺缺地跨出了大门。

 


End file.
